nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Ruf des Rates
Der Ruf des Rates war die dritte Phase des Pre-Events zu World of Warcraft: Legion. Es startete am 16. August 2016 und folgte in den Ereignissen auf die Invasion der Brennenden Legion und der Schlacht an der Verheerten Küste. Beschreibung Mit dem Ruf des Rates fordert Erzmagier Khadgar die Helden von Allianz und Horde auf, ihm nach Dalaran zu folgen, das zu diesem Zeitpunkt in den Himmel über Karazhan im Gebirgspass der Totenwinde verlegt wurde. Das Abenteuer Erzmagier Khadgar hatte von den Anstrengungen der Abenteurer von Allianz und Horde gehört, die Invasionstruppen der Legion zurückzudrängen. Obwohl er solch wichtige Arbeit nur äußerst ungern unterbrach, musste er sie in einer... diplomatischen Angelegenheit um Hilfe bitten. Er fürchtete, er war dabei, einen alten Freund zu verärgern. Dalaran wurde verlegt, um die Östlichen Königreiche zu verteidigen. Die Abenteurer fanden die Stadt nun über Karazhan im Gebirgspass der Totenwinde. Khadgar erwartete sie dort. Quest 100: Ruf des Rates In Dalaran Im Dalaran über Karazhan angekommen, stellte Khadgar fest, dass die Kirin Tor offenbar die Stadt von einem finsteren, trostlosen Land ins andere umgesiedelt hatten. Immerhin war es hier jedoch wärmer, und der Erzmagier musste zugeben, dass durch die Nähe zu Karazhan Erinnerungen geweckt wurden. Khadgar glaubte, dass die Angriffe der Legion noch schlimmer werden würden. Allianz und Horde mussten daher ebenso alles tun, damit auch sie noch stärker wurden. Er schlug deshalb vor, dass der Rat der Sechs die Horde wieder zu den Kirin Tor zurückholte. Es mochte sein, dass einigen Abenteurern der Allianz diese Vorstellung nicht behagte und einigen seiner Kollegen war sie sicherlich zuwider. Khadgar bat die Abenteurer, seinem Urteil zu vertrauen. Eine Welt, die gegen sich selbst kämpfte, konnte der Legion nicht lange die Stirn bieten. Deshalb schickte der Erzmagier sich an, sein Anliegen vor dem Rat der Sechs vorzutragen. Der Rat der Sechs Der Rat der Sechs war bereits in der Violetten Zitadelle von Dalaran versammelt und Khadgar wollte ihn nicht warten lassen. Zu den versammelten Ratsmitgliedern gehörten neben Khadgar auch Lady Jaina Prachtmeer, Erzmagier Karlain, Erzmagier Vargoth, Erzmagier Ansirem Runenweber und Erzmagierin Modera. * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Ich danke Euch allen, dass Ihr so kurzfristig zusammenfinden konntet. * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Khadgar, wir haben keine Zeit, die wir in Sitzungen verschwenden können. Die Legion rückt vor und die Horde rüstet sich für den Kampf. * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Dann komme ich direkt zur Sache. Damit die Kirin Tor mit voller Stärke kämpfen können, müssen die Magier der Horde sich uns anschließen. * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: NIEMALS! Habt Ihr mich verstanden, Khadgar? * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Jaina, wir kennen die Qualen, die Ihr erdulden musstet. Aber hier geht es um... * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Sie haben Theramore ausgelöscht. Sie haben uns an der Verheerten Küste dem Tod überlassen. Wieder und wieder haben sie sich als Monster erwiesen... als Feiglinge! * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Ich habe meine Position deutlich gemacht. Ich bitte respektvoll um Abstimmung. * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Also gut. Aber bedenkt Eure Wahl sorgfältig. Falls Ihr dieses Gesindel wieder in diese Stadt lasst, werde ich nicht mehr unter Euch weilen, wenn Ihr sie willkommen heißt. * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: In der Angelegenheit, der Horde wieder Zugang zu Dalaran zu erlauben und ihr die Zugehörigkeit zu den Kirin Tor anzubieten, stimme ich mit ja. * Erzmagier Karlain sagte: Ja. * Erzmagier Vargoth sagt: Ja. * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Nein. * Erzmagier Ansirem Runenweber sagt: Nein. * Erzmagierin Modera sagt: Ja. * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Die Abstimmung ist gültig. Es tut mir leid, Jaina, aber es geht um mehr als jemals zuvor. * Erzmagierin Modera sagt: Bitte, Jaina... was wir tun, dient dem Wohle Azeroths.Schließt Euch uns an! * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Der Rat schließt die Augen vor der Wahrheit. Wenn die Horde Euch wieder verrät, denkt daran, wer Euch gewarnt hat. Lebt wohl. * (Lady Jaina Prachtmeer teleportiert sich aus dem Saal der Violetten Zitadelle. Erzmagier Khadgar nimmt daraufhin ihre Position ein.) * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Das war... schwierig. Aber wir müssen nach vorne gehen. Wir schicken sofort dem Kriegshäuptling unsere Einladung. Es gilt, einen Krieg zu gewinnen. Khadgar bedauerte Jainas Rekation, aber hatte sie durchaus erwartet. Sie hatte so viel durchgemacht... Obwohl es Garrosh Höllschrei war, der die Vernichtung von Theramore befohlen hatte, gab sie der ganzen Horde die Schuld für ihren Verlust. Khadgar hoffte nur, dass sie diesen Hass eines Tages überwinden konnte. Ulduar: Der Diamantenkönig Nach Jainas Verschwinden, trat Brann Bronzebart vor den Rat der Sechs in der Violetten Zitadelle und berichtete aufgeregt, dass sein Bruder, Magni Bronzebart, zurück war und sich in Ulduar befand, wo er wichtige Informationen bereithielt. Brann, Khadgar und die Abenteurer sollten umgehend dorthin aufbrechen. Brann erklärt außerdem, dass Mimiron ihm eine Teleportationsplattform für Notfälle zur Verfügung gestellt hatte... und das hier war so ein Notfall. Quest 100: Der Diamantenkönig thumb|Begrüßung durch Verwalter G33-WH12 in [[Ulduar]] In Ulduar angekommen, wurden sie vom Verwalter G33-WH12 begrüßt und durch die Vorkammer geführt. Dieser begrüßte die Besucher und bat sie, ihm ins Himmlische Planetarium zu folgen, wo "Der Sprecher" bereits wartete. Die Hüter hatten Reparaturen an der Infraktruktur von Ulduar angeordnet, denn sterbliche Helden waren vielleicht gute Kämpfer, aber sie hinterließen stets Chaos. Khadgar bestätigte, dass es Wochen gedauert hattet, den Bankettsaal zu reinigen, nachdem... * Brann Bronzebart sagt: Halt... spürt Ihr das auch? Mich beschleicht ein vertrautes Gefühl... und es gefällt mir gar nicht! * Eine unbekannte Stimme flüstert: Ihr seid eine Marionette unsichtbarer Mächte. (Daraufhin greifen zwei Gesichtslose Echos an) * Verwalter G33-WH12 sagt: Nicht schon wieder! Die Hüter werden wieder einen Störfallbericht von mir verlangen. Die Verteidigungssysteme wurden überwunden. Die Einheiten, die den Sprecher schützen sollen, reagieren nicht mehr! * Brann Bronzebart sagt: Es scheint, als wären die alten Götter nicht die einzigen, die hier durchbrechen wollen! * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: In der Tat! Ich schlage vor, wir beeilen uns. * Inquisitor Ha'zaduum schreit: Haltet die Eindringlinge auf! Ich muss herausfinden, was der Gefangene weiß! * (Eine Barriere aus dämonischer Energie versperrt den weiteren Weg ins Himmlische Planetarium.) * Verwalter G33-WH12 sagt: Ihr scheint das unter Kontrolle zu haben. Ich... ich muss mich um andere Gäste kümmern. Entschuldigt mich! * Inquisitor Ha'zaduum sagt: Tötet den Magier! Gul'dan will seinen Kopf! * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Sagt Eurem Meister, dass ich mich nur ungern von ihm trenne. Mithilfe von Khadgar brechen die Abenteurer durch die Barriere und bekämpfen die dämonischen Wächter inklusive des Inquisitors. Nach einem erfolgreichen Gefecht befreien sie schließlich Magni Bronzebart, den Diamantkönig und Sprecher. Dieser führt sie durch die Vorkammer weiter zum Himmlischen Planetarium. * Magni Bronzebart sagt: Ahhh... Schon viel besser! * Brann Bronzebart sagt: Magni! Es tut gut, dich wiederzusehen! Warum hast du Eisenschmiede verlassen? Warum hierher? Was ist mit... * Magni Bronzebart sagt: Ich weiß, du hast viele Fragen, aber die müssen warten. Die Zeit ist knapp. Sie möchte, dass ich eine wichtige Nachricht übermittle. Das Ritual hat mich verwandelt, öffnete meine Ohren für die Stimme Azeroths. Denn sie ist nicht einfach ein riesiger Felsbroken. Sie ist eine Titanin! * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Eine Titanin? Das... erklärt in der Tat so einiges. * Brann Bronzebart sagt: Mein eigener Bruder... ein Diamant, der jetzt auch noch mit Titanen redet? * Magni Bronzebart sagt: Ich habe noch mehr zu sagen. Kommt herein ins Himmlische Planetarium und ich zeige Euch die Wahrheit. Im Himmlischen Planetarium Brann Bronzebart, Khadgar, Magni Bronzebart und die Abenteurer stehen vor der Tür des Himmlischen Planetariums. * Brann Bronzebart sagt: Brachen wir nicht einen Schlüssel? * Magni Bronzebart sagt: Bruder... ICH bin der Schlüssel. Magni schnippt mit seinen Fingern und die Tür öffnet sich. Die Gruppe tritt ein. Das Echo von Algalon dem Beobachter erscheint in der Mitte des Raumes. thumb|[[Magni Bronzebart als Diamantkönig und "Der Sprecher" im Himmlischen Planetarium]] * Magni Bronzebart sagt: Erinnerst du dich an diesen Ort, Brann? * Brann Bronzebart sagt: Uuaah! Mir kommt dieser Algalon in den Sinn! * Magni Bronzebart sagt: Der Konstellar tat nur, wofür er da war. Und letztlich habe ihr ihn ja eines Besseren belehrt. * Algalons Echo sagt: Vielleicht ist es Eure Unvollkommenheit - die Quelle Eures freien Willens -, die Euch entgegen allen berechenten kosmischen Erwartungen durchhalten läßt. Ihr obsiegt dort, wo die perfekten Schöpfungen der Titanen versagt haben. * Magni Bronzebart sagt: Nach der Niederlage der Alten Götter war es die Aufgabe der Hüter, die Welt zu ordnen. Die Titanen gaben ihnen fünf mächtige Artefakte... die Säulen der Schöpfung! Nach getaner Arbeit schlossen die Hüter die Säulen weg. Aber wie so viele Relikte, endeten sie schließlich in den Händen von Sterblichen. * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Das kommt mir bekannt vor... Ich meine, ich habe bereits von diesen Säulen gehört. * Magni Bronzebart sagt: Ja, Khadgar. Dieses Wissen wurde einst der Obhut des Wächters von Tirisfal anvertraut, und dort liegt es noch heute! * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Karazhan! Natürlich. Bestimmt habe ich schon einmal etwas über diese Artefakte in Medivhs uralten Chroniken gelesen. * Magni Bronzebart sagt: Ihr müsst die Säulen finden! Zusammen können sie das Portal der Legion nach Azeroth schließen. Es ist der einzige Weg, sie zu retten! * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Es passiert nicht jeden Tag, dass mich ein Planet in meine eigene Bibliothek schickt. Danke, Magni. Ich begebe mich sofort nach Karazhan. Folgt mir durch das Portal, wenn Ihr hier fertig seid, Helden. thumb|Brann und [[Magni Bronzebart im Himmlischen Planetarium von Ulduar]] * Brann Bronzebart sagt: Und was ist mir dir, Bruder? Kommst du zurück nach Eisenschmiede? * Magni Bronzebart sagt: Nein, Brann. Sie hat... noch andere Aufgaben für mich. Aber ich wäre dankbar, wenn du noch etwas zum Plaudern bleibst. * Brann Bronzebart sagt: Sehr gern, Bruder! Aber ich glaube, meine Begleitung hier hat noch einiges vor. * Magni Bronzebart sagt: Das glaube ich auch. Passt auf Euch auf, Champion. Wir werden uns wiedersehen. Erzmagier Khadgar öffnet ein Portal nach Karazhan, durch das er und die Abenteurer treten. Karazhan: Versteckt unter Stapeln Die Reise nach Ulduar war ziemlich unspektakulär, aber sie hatten noch mehr Arbeit vor sich. Magnis Informationen waren sehr aufschlußreich und Khadgar fand es immer gut, jemanden zu kennen, der einen Draht zu einem Titanen hatte. Doch nun mussten er und die Abenteurer nach Karazhan. Sie wußten selber, wie gefährlich es dort sein konnte. Der Turm war mit unzähligen Schichten von Zaubern durchwoben und das Zusammenspiel der Gewalten konnte mitunter etwas... unberechnbar sein. Sie sollten also aufpassen. Dort wollten sie zusammen nach dem Wissen um die "Säulen der Schöpfung" suchen. Quest 100: Versteckt unter Stapeln * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Geht Ihr schon vor. Ich komme sofort nach. Ich muss nur... meine Gedanken sammeln. Im Inneren des Turms treffen sich die Abenteurer mit Khadgar am Torhaus. * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Ich habe eine Idee, wo man den Folianten mit Informationen über die Säulen der Schöpfung finden könnte, aber dort hinzugelangen, könnte einige... Herausforderungen bergen. Khadgar und die Abenteurer machen sich auf den Weg in den Großen Ballsaal. Der Erzmagier zeigt ihnen eine Vision von sich und Moroes aus der Vergangenheit. * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Ich bin viel zu lange fort gewesen. Ich fürchte, der Turm ist verfallen. Bitte entschuldigt die Unordnung. Ich ereinnere mich an den Tag meiner Ankunft. Damals war ich jung und ängstlich. Die Kirirn Tor sandten mich aus, um bei dem berühmten Magier Medivh zu lernen. * Vision von Moroes sagt: Möchtet Ihr einen Sichtschutz ausleihen? Andere Studenten fanden das sehr hilfreich, um sich nicht von Visionen ablenken zu lassen. * Vision von Khadgar sagt: Äh... nein, danke. Wenn ich fragen darf, was ist au den anderen Studenten geworden? * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Ich war nicht der Erste, den man zum Lernen zu Medivh geschickt hatte. Ich war allerdings der Einzige, den er als Lehrling akzeptieren wollte. * Vision von Medivh sagt: Nun... Es scheint, als ob unser junger Spion endlich eingetroffen ist. * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Sein Vertrauen zu gewinne, dauerte seine Zeit. Die Bibliothek zu säubern, war nicht gerade ein glanzvoller Auftakt für meine Laufbahn, doch dabei lernte ich, dass für Medivh alles eine Prüfung darstellte. Die Vorbereitung auf... ein höheres Schicksal. * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Bei meinem letzten Besuch hier hinterließ ich einige... Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Innerhalb dieser Mauern gibt es zahllose Geheimnisse, und es gibt viele, die vor nichts Halt machen würden, um sie aufzudecken. thumb|Khadgar versucht im Ballsaal die magische Barriere zu durchbrechen * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Hmm, scheinbar wurde an meinen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen herumhantiert. Haltet die Augen offen, während ich den Weg frei mache. * Echo Medivhs schreit: Das, was vorhergesehen wurde, ist eingetreten. Der Kreis hat sich beinahe geschlossen. Wächter, kümmert Euch um unsere "Gäste"! Die Abenteurer müssen einen erweckten Arkanbeschützer ausschalten, den Medivh aktiviert hat. * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Der Wächter! Vorsicht! * Arkanbeschützer sagt: Aktiviere Verteidigungsmodus EL-2S. * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Die Verteidigungsmechanismen des Turms wurden kompromittiert! Ich spüre, wie die Tentakel von Medivhs Magie meine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen umgehen! * Thar'zul schreit: Der Weg ist frei, genau wie der Großmächtige versprochen hat! Jetzt können wir diesen Turm einnehmen! * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Das wird nicht lange halten. Wir müssen zur Bibliothek! Sargeras weiß, dass wir herausfinden wollen, wo die Säulen sind! Ich brauche Eure Hilfe, um diese Barriere einzureißen. Versuchen wir es mit diesen Runen. Wenn Ihr mur dann zur Hand gehen würdet... Die einfallenden Dämonen werden durch eine magische Barriere aufgehalten. Khadgar läuft mit den Abenteurern die Treppen des Großen Ballsaals weiter hinauf. * Erzmagier Khadgar schreit: Die Zauberschutze! Da kommen noch mehr Wächter. Zum Glück habe ich immer noch ein paar Tricks im Ärmel. In diesem Buch steht ein Zauberspruch, der Euch direkt zur Bibliothek bringen wird. Beeilt Euch! Und seid auf alles gefasst! * Arkanbeschützer schreit: Alarm! Eindringlinge! Die Bibliothek des Wächters thumb|Aufgebrachte Folianten in der Bibliothek des Wächters Die Abenteurer werden auf magischem Weg in die Bibliothek des Wächters gebracht, wo sie zunächst ein paar aufgebrachte Folianten ruhigstellen müssen. Anschließend müssen sie Khadgar dabei unterstützen auch die Wächter in der Bibliothek zu schwächen. * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Wenn wir überhaupt noch Hoffnung haben wollen, die Legion zurückzuhalten, muss ich die Wächter wieder auf unsere Seite holen. Ihr müsst die Wächter überwältigen, bevor meine Kalibrierung aktiv werden kann. Und seid nicht zimperlich! * Uralter Kurator sagt: Aktiviere Verteidigungsmodul EL-5R. * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Reaktiviert die Wächter, sobald ich die Anpassungen vorgenommen habe. Ich werde die Tür verstärken und die Wächter auf die Legion hetzen. Das wird uns Zeit verschaffen, um das zu finden, was wir suchen. * Arkaner Hüter sagt: Beschützermodus aktiviert. Ziele identifiziert. * Uralter Kurator sagt: Bedrohung entdeckt. Verfolgung wird aufgenommen. * Thar'zul schreit: Ihr könnt uns nicht aufhalten, Magier! Euer alter Meister hat das Tor zum Sieg geöffnet! Karazhan wird unser sein! * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Ich habe wirklich ENTDGÜLTIG genug von diesem Dämon! Das Wissen über die Säulen ist hier! Wir müssen diesen Folianten finden! Erzmagier Khadgar schickt ein magisches Auge durch die Bücherregale. * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Da? Nein... da! Nein... Ah, ist es möglich? JA! Das ist es! Die Abenteurer erhalten das Buch "Antiquitäten aus dem alten Azeroth" - Der Einband ist abgegriffen, aber das Buch strahlt Macht aus. Der Name des Autors prangt in schimmernden Lettern auf der Front: "Alodi". * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Nehmt diesen Folianten. Die darin enthaltenen Informationen sind lebensnotwendig! * Thar'zul schreit: Das ändert gar nichts! Eure Verteidigung wird fallen, und Eure Welt wird brennen! * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Wie haben, weshalb wir gekommen sind, aber es wäre nachlässig von mir, wenn ich nicht versuchen würde, Karazhans Verteidigungsmaßnahmen zu verstärken, bevor ich aufbreche. Das schulde ich Medivh... also dem guten Mann, der er einst war, nicht die Spielfigur von Sargeras, zu der er wurde. * Erzmagier Khadgar sagt: Sorgt dafür, dass dieses Buch in die Hände von Modera in Dalaran gelangt. Ich werde mich Euch bald anschließen. Und... ich danke Euch. Khadgar öffnet ein Portal zur Violetten Zitadelle von Dalaran. Die Abenteurer sollen den Folianten dort zu Erzmagierin Modera bringen. Dalaran: Dämonenangriff Als die Abenteurer Erzmagierin Modera in der Violetten Zitadelle von Dalaran den Folianten "Antiquitäten aus dem alten Azeroth" überreichen, erfahren sie, dass nicht lange, nachdem sie fort waren, die erste Welle der Dämonen angriff. Die Kirin Tor konnten die Invasoren jedoch zurückhalten... zumindest vorerst. Modera wollte diesen Folianten sicher verwahren, bis sie Gelegenheit hatten, ihn gründlich zu studieren. Zudem würde sie gern selbst eines Tages, die Bibliothek von Karazhan in Augenschein nehmen. Quellen Kategorie:Dalaran Legion Kategorie:Dalaran Kategorie:Legion Kategorie:Gebirgspass der Totenwinde Kategorie:Karazhan Kategorie:Ulduar Kategorie:Warcraft Events